


Moonchild

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Embedded Audio, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a playlist for Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonchild

  1. **Quicksilver Girl** / Nellie McKay
  2. **seeker of truth** / curium
  3. **The Discovery** / Yann Tiersen
  4. **Time Travel** / Blouse
  5. **Air, Z. 641** / Purcell
  6. **Library** / The Octopus Project
  7. **Fffree** / Céu
  8. **Power IQ** / Subtle Mind Expansion
  9. **The Moon** / Cat Power
  10. **Thetawaves** / System of a Down
  11. **The Artifact** & **The Living** / Michael Andrews
  12. **O viridimissa verga I** / Medieval Ensemble
  13. **I Have the Moon** / Lush
  14. **Fawn** / Tom Waits
  15. **Wasabi** / Japanese Massage
  16. **Saruman** / A. R. Rahman
  17. **Raven Song** / Elephant Revival
  18. **Crowley's Reel** / James Galway  & the Cheiftains
  19. **Don't Deconstruct** / Rilo Kiley
  20. **Strange Birds Passing** / John Luther Adams
  21. **Por Eso** / The Centavrvs
  22. **Satyagrapha: Tolstoy Farm** / Philip Glass
  23. **Understand Why** / Immortal Technique
  24. **Ask the River** / Au
  25. **Blackbird** / Across the Universe (Cast)
  26. **Silent Forces** / Anne Clark
  27. **Bohemian Dances** / The Dø
  28. **Erebor** / Howard Shore
  29. **Yeh Jo Zindagei Hain** / A. R. Rahman
  30. **The Moon Asked the Crow** / CocoRosie
  31. **Moonchild Including The Dream And The Illusion** / King Crimson
  32. **Whither the Invisible Birds?** / Deerhoof
  33. **The Aquarium** / Camille Saint-Saens



[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/moonchild)


End file.
